Fairhaven City
Fairhaven City is a fictional city in which Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is set to reside around. Designs for the city include heavy inspiration from the cities of Boston and Pittsburgh. The location features various destructible items that players can destroy in order to obtain Speed Points ( ). The city features many regions as well as a wide range of roads ranging from a Downtown Grid to 6 Lane Highways, the S-turns of the Mountain Roads, the alleyways of the Callahan Industrial Area and nearly everything in between. The city's law enforcement is governed by the FCPD. A series of vehicles are seen parked around Fairhaven City that allow players to swap between their current car and the parked car. These are known as Jack Spots. Regions 'Downtown' Downtown is the main central business area of the city. It is located in the south next to the waterfront. A major mall can be found in downtown. It contains a complex road system in the central portion (Traven St, Brody St, Cates Rd, Foley St). 'McClane' McClane is located next to Downtown. The area is rather new compared to Downtown. One of the major landmarks of the area is a construction site that surrounds the Interstate. Another is the FTA Train station that has railroad tracks leading eastbound. 'The Beltway' The Beltway is a major road that loops around Downtown. It takes the form of a boulevard for most of the way but a small portion of the road is a freeway. The road also features slip ramps to the Interstate. Much of it is commercial and residential. An at-grade railway features in the area although it becomes elevated and terminates at Vincennes Street. 'Callahan Industrial' The Callahan Industrial area together with Ripley's Point form the industrious district of the region. This area consists out of storage houses, containers, small streets, factories and an abandoned railroad above street level which can be accessed by the player. There are multiple jump spots and certain roofs of buildings, which can be accessed as well as some of the tops of container piles. The name of the area may be a reference to the main antagonist of Need for Speed: Most Wanted - [[Clarence Callahan|Clarence "Razor" Callahan]]. 'Ripley's Point' The Ripley's Point area together with Callahan Industrial form the industrious district of the region. Much of Ripley's point is dominated by a large nuclear power station that has many areas to drive within as well as on top of it. There is a beach jump with piers as well as pylons along Harris Road with a quarry closer to the power station which contains railway junctions, bridges and tunnels. 'Hughes Park' Hughes Park is the largest public park in Fairhaven City. It is notable for its jumps and a lake. Players can use the stairways to jump through triumphal arches. The area surrounding Hughes Park has many ornate buildings. There are also cherry blossom trees. 'Hodges Airfield' Hodges Airfield'is an abandoned airfield filled with hangars, wrecked planes and billboards. It is located off the northern section of Interstate 92. A cliff can be seen in the left side. 'Interstate 92 Interstate 92 is a major freeway that loops around the city. The freeway features 11 exits with a 12th being under construction. There are also repair shops placed throughout the highways. Interstate 92 crosses mostly through urban landscape, canyons and mountains. Infrastructure 'Landmarks' The City of Fairhaven has many landmarks and places of interest. The Fairhaven Times, the city's newspaper, is located in a building overlooking a plaza in downtown. South Station, the city's main rail terminal, is located in eastern downtown, near the McClane Area. The FCPD headquarters is located in downtown. The city also has resorts and hotels, such as the Managio, a casino and a hotel in downtown, and The Isabella, located in Vincennes Street next to Vincennes Rail Terminal. Outside of Downtown lie more landmarks, such as the Ripley's Point Power Plant with its distinct reactors, Hughes Park, a major recreational area, the McDonnoughs Winery, a distillery for beverages, as well as a major commercial shipping port connected by cargo railways, Dormer's Canyon, and a steel mill. MW2012ManagioHotel.jpg|Managio MW2012FCPDHQ.jpg|Fairhaven City Police Department HQ MW2012TheIsabella.jpg|The Isabella 'Bridges' Fairhaven is connected by numerous bridges. The Connors Bridge is a suspension bridge on Connors Bridge Road, connecting Downtown and Ripley's Point. The McClane Bridge is a bridge on I-92 that connects Downtown and McClane, and is one of the largest landmarks of the city. A pedestrian Bridge called Kruger Bridge is also present. MW2012ConnorsBridge.jpg|Connors Bridge MW2012McClaneBridge.jpg|McClane Bridge MW2012KrugerBridge.jpg|Kruger Bridge 'Roads and Airports' The city is also home to a diversified transportation infrastructure. Many major roads circle the city, such as I-92, a major interstate freeway that loops around the city. Other major roads include Vincennes Street, the Beltway, Connors Bridge Road, Hanna Street, Gunderson Avenue North, Hoyt Road, and more. The city, apparently, lacks an airport, but Hodges Field, an abandoned airfield, is present. Rail and Public Transport Fairhaven City boasts a diversified rail transport system, mostly managed by the FTA (Fairhaven Transit Authority). A major rapid transit line exists in the downtown area. From west to east, it starts at an unnamed station near the Coopers Building along The Beltway. The rail tracks are mostly at grade, running in a right-of-way in the middle of the Beltway, passing through several tunnels, before going elevated. The elevated section turns to Vincennes Street, where the line terminates at the Vincennes Rail Terminal (close to the intersection of Vincennes St, Hutchinson Ave, and Exley Way). The city also has a major rail terminal, known as South Station. The station is managed by the FTA, and is most likely a commuter railway, indicated by the presence of rail cars. It travels eastbound, crossing the river, passing a grade crossing, before entering a rail yard. It then enters a tunnel, and parallels I-92 for most of its path before terminating at another rail yard along I-92 East. Numerous abandoned freight lines exist in the city, including a series of elevated ones in the Callahan Industrial area, near the port, one that starts from a rail yard, passes through a tunnel, and terminates beside the road at Ripley's Point, and one with both sides blocked by rubble in Callahan Industrial, accessible by jumps. An isolated elevated line can be seen in downtown, with a short animation of two rail cars passing above. It is unknown where this line leads to. No buses or bus stops can be seen in the city, although there is a major taxi business. MW2012SouthStation.jpg|South Station MW2012VincennesRailTerminal.jpg|Vincennes Rail Terminal 'Parking Lots' There are parking lots placed in the city. One is in Foley Street in the left side, another one is in Gunderson Avenue, close to the Bloomguard Street intersection. Jack Spots can be found on the top of the carparks. Businesses Major businesses in Fairhaven include: *Choke Drinks *Deep Cups Coffee *FTA (Fairhaven Transit Authority) *Fairhaven Country Kitchen *Farhaven Warehouse Electric Company *fml *K&N *Knocking Brothers (repair shop) *Lisa's Pizza *McDonnoughs winery *Murphy Drugs *NoTel (Fairhaven Telecommunications Headquarters) *The Fairhaven Times *The Managio Hotel *Star Pharmacy *Sodaland *West Valley Sports The only business in the city that the player can interact with is Knocking Brothers, a repair service located all over the city. Players can drive through a repair shop to repaint and repair their vehicle. Trivia *Dodge Grand Caravans are used as cabs in Fairhaven. *Some locations in Fairhaven City are based on the some of the well-known places of Paradise City from Burnout Paradise and Secrest County from Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Locations